


Sweet Dreams, Good Morning!

by scarlettdaydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Sub Dean, dom reader, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettdaydreams/pseuds/scarlettdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With little privacy or free time for the last week or so, the Reader and Dean are excited to return to the Bunker in the morning, however, the Reader has some ideas she’d like to tell Dean about for when they get back.</p><p>“Bet you’d like that–getting tied down.” You nibbled at the fleshy lobe, worrying it between your teeth gently. “Can’t wriggle away from me when I touch you. Maybe we’ll even invest in a gag, with all these noises you’re making, Dean.” A breathy chuckle left your grinning lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this Imagine](http://aprofoundbondwithdean.tumblr.com/post/128790722441/aprofoundbondwithdean-imagine-whispering-in)   
>  [Tumblr](http://destieldaydreams.tumblr.com)

It was only just recently that you’d began exploring with Dean. Exploring your sex life, that is. After finally hooking up, as Sam would say, both yourself and Dean had been very active lovers; any and every spare moment was used to map out each other’s bodies; tongues slipping into hot mouths, hands tracing over smooth expanses of skin, hips working not unlike magnets as they seemingly attached together by an unseeable force. For now, however, hurried blowjobs in service station bathrooms–with the cracked yellowed tiles and unnamable moulds–and quickies in the motels whenever Sam ducked out would have to suffice. The longing to return to the bunker, where pleasure time was bountiful, would not be sated for at least a good few days.

Thankfully, the hunt you were currently finishing up on was coming to a close, you were just doing the last sweeps throughout the area for anymore monsters–any remaining members from a wild nest of vampires, actually–and making sure any traces of your involvement were wiped from existence. Among other small details that were simply procedure for any encounter with the ‘creatures of the dark’–like cleaning any cuts or scratches (stitching up anything deeper) and addressing any further medical issues–you were in dire need of sleep, which was easily accomplished once you were wrapped around a warm, breathing, human-shaped pillow. 

Aside from minor bruising and a few cuts, the three of you had come out of this one remarkably well and were keen to begin the two-day return to the bunker tomorrow morning. With this in mind, the three of you called it an early night; Sam showering before jumping into bed, while Dean and yourself snuggled together in the somewhat small, but surprisingly comfortable bed for a backcountry motel.

\- - -

Bright sunlight streamed through the dainty moth-eaten curtains, joyfully lighting the world and harshly burning away any dreams of further sleep. However, it was not the sunlight that woke you, but the loud almost-purring growl that could be heard fading into the distance; the sound of the Impala speeding off down the road. With a hazy curiosity fuelled by your annoyance of being awoken from a peaceful slumber, you slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness from your sight. Directly in your vision was the dark timber of the nightstand that was situated in between your bed and Sam’s. 

On top of the nightstand was Dean’s phone, a dysfunctional lamp, an alarm clock glaring in bright red ‘7:27AM’ and a slip of torn paper, which hadn’t been there last night. However, rather than immediately reading the note, your subconscious wanted to look towards the originating source of sound–which came from behind the motel door situated to your back. As you tried to turn over to check it out, you found that you were unable to do so by a large arm tucked underneath your breasts, and the equally proportioned hand attached to said arm, tucked against your neck and collarbone.

The warm puffs of air hitting the middle of your shoulder-blades caused you to smile; Dean as per usual, was happily curled around you from head to toe. His feet interlaced your own as his knees nudged your own forwards, together forming the classic ‘spooning’ position. His forehead nuzzled against the nape of your neck, and his steadily moving chest was pressed tight to your body as he’d pulled you close during the night; close enough that you were certain that it was definitely his morning woody poking at your backside. You giggled at the little grumpy murmuring noise Dean let out when you wiggled your bottom against his arousal, but gently laid your head down onto the pillow, as not to disturb your resting lover. Once you were settled, the question of the Impala’s disappearance filled your mind again. Decidedly, you lifted your left arm out to grasp the piece of paper sitting on the nightstand. Turning it over in your hands, you read the messy scrawl written in blue pen.

‘Going to fuel up and grab breakfast in town before we head off.

Be back in an hour or so.

Sam.’

An hour? That’s plenty of time to do all sorts of helpful things…like taking care Dean’s not-so-little problem. After all, it had been a good week since you and Dean had got to anything more than just simple release-seeking and just thinking about the fun you were going to have when you finally got back to the bunker was maddening. Scrunching up the paper, you tossed behind you, not caring where it landed. Taking a calming breath, you simmered your playful excitement. Dean was still sleeping when you pushed back against the stiff member that’d been arrogantly prodding you for some time now. Gently grinding your hips back, you rubbed your backside against Dean repeatedly, steadily increasing the speed and pressure. A muffled groan encouraged you to rock against Dean even harder. Dean’s arm twitched around your waist, tightening, before relaxing again. A particularly strong movement a few minutes later, however, was followed by a heavy grunt and a sharp intake of air.

Dean was finally awake.

With a last groan-inducing roll of your hips, you stretched out you legs from their tucked position and turned to face Dean, his own body shuffling to accommodate you. Stubble covered his jawline, and the early morning light coming over your shoulder highlighted his face, causing his freckles to stand out. A beautiful sight, really. One far to good to resist. His twinkling green eyes blinked at you as a sleepy smile graced his features. Smiling back, you moved to capture his lips.

Closing your eyes, you pressed against his mouth harder to deepen the kiss, flicking your tongue against his lips teasingly. Of course, Dean being both himself–a somewhat sleep-addled version, mind you–and aroused, he reciprocated; opening his mouth willingly, his own eyes fluttering to a close. Eventually pulling away for air, a small string of saliva breaking between glistening lips, you smiled at Dean. Returning a loving smile of his own, still catching his breath, Dean was the first to speak. His voice–deep and gravelly from sleep–sent zaps of electricity racing down your spine.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Gotta say, this is certainly one of the better ways I’ve been woken up, what’s the occasion?” He flirted, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Sam’s out for an hour getting supplies, thought I’d utilise the time.” You grinned back.

“I mean–it seems you were having a great time in la-la-land all by yourself.” You teased, reaching between you to palm at the tented cloth separating your hand from Dean’s hardened cock. He bucked up into your touch and a soft, happy sigh left his mouth.

“But this…” You squeezed. “Kept poking at me, and I thought since it’s still going to be a few days until I can really take care of it, now seemed like a good a time as any.”

Dean hummed back his approval, eyes closing when you began to stroke him slowly.

After a few more strokes, you removed your hand–and ignored the immediate sound of disapproval–to sit up. Putting one hand to Dean’s bare shoulder, you pushed lightly, encouraging him to lay flat on the mattress. Once he was comfortably situated, you swung a leg over him to sit swiftly on his thick thighs, facing him. Leaning down, you laid a quick kiss to his lips before straightening again. Dean’s hands came to rest on your waist, thumbs rubbing small, calm circles into your soft skin. Starting from the elastic waist of his boxers, you began to explore his torso, spreading your hands to run them over the slight pudginess of his belly and up the tight muscles of his abdomen towards his collarbone. On your way up his body, you were sure to teasingly skim his nipples, stemming a sudden gasp from your partner, his chest jolting sharply.

“Mmmm, always so sensitive here, aren’t you?” You smirked as you ran your fingers around his nipples, a flick drawing out an almost startled sounding moan from him.

You liked these sounds you were extracting from him; wanted to sit here and play with him until it became unbearable for either of you. But you knew that now was not the time, Sam would eventually come back and doing something like this was always more comfortable in your shared room, where privacy and safety were a given.

“Maybe, when we get back to the bunker..” You said slowly, slipping down his thighs, dragging Dean’s boxers down with you; his cock springing up, tapping against his stomach, as you freed it from its fabric cage.

“…I’ll just sit here…” You lingered for a moment before crawling off his thighs to sit beside him, easily able to remove the undergarment without anything in the way. You took the opportunity to remove yourself of your own clothing; a plain singlet, and a pair of black, lace-edged panties. Finished with the task, you reaffirmed yourself in Dean’s lap.

“…Or maybe I’ll tie you to the bed…” As you continued, you grabbed his wrists, which had been moving to reattach themselves to your hips, and slammed them against mattress aside Dean’s shoulders. The look of shock that crossed his face was more than worth it. Releasing one hand, you grabbed at his chin, yanking his face towards you to give a stern look, a squeeze to the remaining wrist was all he needed to understand what you wanted.

Nodding his understanding, You pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth before kissing your way along his jawline, letting the prickly hairs run over your mouth, until you grazed his ear. You cupped Dean’s cock in one hand, letting the the other trace nonsencial design over his chest, as you whispered hotly in his ear.

“…And play with these perky nipples of yours, hmm?” Dean groaned, hips bucking; his cock leaking into your palm when you let a fingernail pass over an erect bud.

“Bet you’d like that–getting tied down.” You nibbled at the fleshy lobe, worrying it between your teeth gently. “Can’t wriggle away from me when I touch you. Maybe we’ll even invest in a gag, with all these noises you’re making, Dean.” A breathy chuckle left your grinning lips.

“Mhnng, Y/N, please…” Was the answering drawn out groan. You began to stroke his member in time with his rolling hips, listening to the litany of moans that were provoked, lifting your head to look down at the connection as Dean began to toss his head side to side–eyes closed in pleasure.

You weren’t totally taken by surprise at Dean’s reaction; you’d spent enough time together to know what each other liked and where the other’s sensitive spots were, like Dean’s clavicle, which you were now smothering in kisses and light sucks. But it still sent spikes of lust shooting all over your body knowing the effect you had over Dean.

One of Dean’s hands had relocated to pillows above his head; the other still twitching into the sheets by his side. His head was tossed back; neck exposed and eyes tightly shut, his mouth open but jaw clenched in an attempt to stop all the grunts and groans; the breathy little ‘ah ah ah’s’ that were escaping his throat. His cock was twitching within your now encircling grasp, glistening with precome, while Dean’s hips pumped into your hold. You were not unaffected by the morning’s proceedings either; you could feel the wetness rubbing against the inside of you thighs as your opening clenched, awaiting the main act.

You raised yourself onto your knees, releasing your grip on Dean’s cock to shift your body over it instead. Looking at Dean’s face, you pressed the sensitive head of his dick against your slippery opening. Dean was looking straight into your eyes. His pupils were dilated, lust-filled and anticipating, yet filled with such warmth and love it was almost overwhelming. You returned the gaze, and let yourself sink down onto his sizeable member; both of you releasing satisfied groans; you at finally being filled, and Dean from the tight heat now surrounding him. After a moment of adjustment, you slowly gyrated your hips.

After a few gentle, testing bounces, you began to move in earnest; lifting right up, before dropping down heavily onto Dean’s cock. Your hands smoothed over Dean’s skin, his own now guiding your hips up and down. Over and over you moved together, skin slapping, groans loud in the otherwise silent room. The morning light still splayed over the two of you, warming the bed and making the glistening skin it touched shimmer. The mattress squeaked as the pace picked up. Dean brought up his knees–hands roaming to grab at the flesh of your ass–the movement pushing you to chest to chest; your breasts pressed between you. The new position allowed Dean to drive into you deeper, the whole bed shaking from the hard thrusts that bounced you extravagantly, yet deliciously.

You brought a hand to Dean’s hair, the other to the side of his face, before crashing your mouths together in a messy, needy kiss. Dean’s palms kneaded your cheeks together, pushing and pulling. Sweat was shimmering over your bodies, skin slapping into the room, the bed shaking just as you were. Pleasure-induced moans echoed in the air as the ecstasy built within.

“Yes, Dean, yes, ye–!” You said against his throat, voice cut off by a well-aimed thrust hitting the bundle of nerves inside you. It felt so good! In the same moment, however, a possessive kind of frustration came over you. You wanted, needed, to make this man delirious with the same pleasure you were feeling.

You thrusted down hard onto his cock, digging your nail into his shoulders. The resounding deep rumble only egged you on. 

“I’m going put those pretty lips to work, Dean. Make me come so good…” Almost growling, you fucked onto him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Going to make you come so many times. You’re gonna feel so good, baby, so good. Unghh, fuck–.” You brokenly moaned.

“Ah, shit–ah!” Dean’s voice desperately replied, dangerously close to coming, his chest heaving with large intakes of air. His head was held back by the hand still in his hair. The already fast pace increased as you further spoke of your desires.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it–going to make you come in my tight pussy, mhmm? Not gonna stop until it’s all gone.” You were reaching breaking point. The fierce emotions pooling into your belly amplifying the pleasure tenfold.

“Oh, God, yeah, Y/N, yes…” The fervent words you were speaking made him tremble with pleasure. You could feel your approaching release, blood rushing to your head, turning your vision unfocused.

“Dean, I’m–I’m gonna come! I’m gonna–!”

“Yes! Fuck–Y/N!”

You climaxed one after the other, screaming each other’s names into the passion-heated air. You could feel hot spurts of come splashing inside you, as you slowly rocked through release; stroking out every last bit of pleasure. With a long, drawn out happy sigh, you went lax against Dean, your legs still folded against his side. 

Eyes shut in a happy haze, you smiled when you felt his hands running comfortingly across your back. He gently lifted you enough for his softening member to slip out, evoking a groan from both of you. He stretched out his legs to lay flat out on the mattress. With a sigh, you both laid still for a moment, huffing and trying to regain your breath. With a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw, you ungracefully rolled off Dean to snuggle into his side as he brought an arm out to pillow your head. You kissed lazily in the aftermath, pleasure lethargically pulsing throughout your bodies.

“So, you wanna tie me up and make me squirm, huh?” Dean remarked after some time, looking from the ceiling to where your face was pressed against his shoulder.

“Sure.” You slowly started, looking at him. “I mean–you sounded pretty keen with all the noises you were making–but yeah…” You trailed off, not quite sure if Dean actually was actually interested in exploring such a kink.

“Mhmm…” He made an approving sound as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Want me to start calling you mistress next?” He chuckled as you swatted at his chest in a playful motion at the remark.

“I dunno–with the way you’re going–you’ll be stuck calling your old friend ‘right-hand’ soon enough.” You joked back, pushing away from Dean and giggling at the abhorred face he pulled.

Deciding that you needed to start getting cleaned up before Sam returned–which would probably be any minute now–you got out of bed. Lifting your arms over your head in a long, bone-popping stretch, you made your way over to the bathroom, ensuring sure to sway your hips exaggeratedly the whole time. Reaching the doorway you looked over shoulder to see Dean’s eyes honed in on your ass.

“You coming, or what?” You laughed, turning towards the shower.

“Yeah, something like that…” You heard, amongst the sounds of the bed creaking as Dean followed you into the bathroom.

The subsequent shower took longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay for cuddly!dean. This was supposed to be practice fluff on trying write more of Dean’s character (which I find quite difficult to do for some reason), but turned into a 3000 word long smut scene. Don’t really like it (especially the second half) in all honesty, but it’s not too bad. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Scarlett


End file.
